Just A Couple Animals
by BreeZombiee
Summary: Just a little oneshot drabble written to Nickelback's: 'Animals'. Rated M for obvious reasons. Set around the second season when Noah get's back from Juvie.


****

**So this was written, very obviously, to the song Animals by Nickelback. Just a little one shot I thought of while I was listening to itunes. I'd say to listen to the song if you haven't heard it before because it's really really good. Hope you like it! I don't own Glee or the song. Because if I did, this would totally happen on the show. All mistakes are mine.**

EDIT: I've been informed that there is another fanfic like this. I haven't come across that one or read it yet, but if they are similar I do apologize in advance. But I believe that they would probably have the same kind of theme to them since mine and probably the other are going off the song's plot and lyrics. I apologize if it seems as though I am copying said fic.

* * *

Kurt smirked to himself as he felt his phone vibrate, glancing at the clock before flipping it open and pressing it to his ear. "To what do I owe the pleasure of a two am phone call, Mr. Puckerman?" the soprano smiled, already getting out of his bed and sneaking up the stairs from the basement, pulling on his boots.

He checked the living room and kitchen for his father as he heard Noah's voice come through the small electronic. "I'm pulling up to your house, what are you doing?"

Kurt smirked when he didn't see his father around and started towards the front door. "Sneaking out. You've got your license back?" he asked, grabbing his house keys as he locked the door behind him, spotting Noah's black car parked at the end of the street.

"Been out of Juvie for a month now, just got it back." Kurt could practically hear the smirk in his boyfriends tone.

"On my way." The brunette purred as he shut his phone, shoving it in his pocket and running down the street, bursting through the passenger door that Noah left open for him before practically devouring the jocks lips with his own.

"Missed you too, babe." The mohawked teen leered, wrapping his arm around Kurt's shoulder's as the smaller boy slammed the door shut.

"Babe, you have no idea how much I missed you."

"Oh really?" Noah smirked, raising a brow at the boy.

"Really, how about I show you?" Noah was about to respond before Kurt's hand was suddenly between his knees, forcing his sweatpants down as he grabbed his length in his hand. Noah let out a soft moan as Kurt began stroking him, squeezing the base of his cock causing Noah to speed up just a tiny bit from the pleasure.

"Like that?" Kurt breathed into his ear, nipping at the skin, getting a low groan from the jock.

"Babe, it's hard to steer when you're doing that thing with your tongue." He moaned.

Kurt smiled, seeming to get an idea as he took Noah's member into his warm, inviting mouth and began sucking him off. Noah moaned again, his hands clutching at the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white. "So good, babe." He moaned.

Kurt hummed around him as he continued pleasuring the male. Noah was positive it was the only time that Kurt would ever talk with his mouth full. He smirked at his thoughts as he turned into the McKinley parking lot near the track and field. He came a few moments later, watching as Kurt swallowed every last drop before sitting up. "I'm positive you almost drove us into a ditch." He chuckled.

"Have you felt your mouth? It felt so fucking good."

Kurt smirked before climbing into the back seat, pulling the other male on top of him, knocking the keys to the floor as they switched positions. Kurt moaned as Noah forced his hands down his skinny jeans, kissing his neck and shoulders before ripping off the small boys shirt to kiss at his nipples and chest, continuing his journey south.

Kurt moaned, writhing under the other male as he was lowered to his back, feeling cool leather on his hot skin as Noah pulled down started to unbutton his pants.

"Babe, what was that?" Kurt suddenly spoke, sitting up.

Noah groaned, he was not about to get cockblocked by his own boyfriend. "The wind babe. C'mon, no one knows we're here." He whispered huskily.

Kurt was unconvinced as he sat up, his eyes widening as he screamed. "That's my dad!"

Noah's eyes widened as he sat up quickly. "Fuck, the keys aren't in the ignition!" he hissed, searching around frantically.

"Where the fuck are they?" Kurt screeched, barely managing to get his shirt back on before the back door was being pulled open.

"Kurtis Elizabeth Hummel!" Burt screamed, yanking his son out of the backseat, Noah soon following after. Burt stared at the two, zeroing on the forming hickey on his son's neck. Kurt struggled to cover it up with his hand while Noah stuttered.

"I swear I was kissing his lips! That's it sir!" he spoke, his badassness completely gone.

Burt was unconvinced. "Get in the car right now Kurt. We're going to have a long, long talk about this." He spoke, his voice deep and threatening. "You're out gallivanting with this animal!" he yelled as he grabbed Kurt's arm and pulled him towards his truck.

Kurt glanced back to share a smirk with his boyfriend.

"We're both a couple animals, dad."


End file.
